projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeff VS Moose!!¦ Death Road to Canada 3
Jeff is killed by a moose, and the party meets up with Ray. Synopsis Jeff has met up with Holly. Holly heals Jeff. The party runs into the 'Master of zombies'. She will teach the party a secret zombie tip. "Because that's not suspicious!" The party is taught how to fight - but get hurt by it. "Well at least they're not dead!" A moose is nearby, and Jeff shoots it. Jeff is killed! "Damn that moose did not fuck around!" Jared facepalms in his disappointment. Commander Holly is now alone, and the car is out of gas. Holly is hurt as she walks down the road. She also loses supplies. Holly arrives at a junk yard - with one hit point left. Everything is going terribly. Jared finds a car - but needs to find keys. Jared desperately searches for gas. Jared decides to go to the car, but sees a building and goes inside it. There are zombies guarding the door, and Holly is killed by them. "Ya could have just hopped in the car and left Jared!" "But nope, ya had to kill Holly too!" Jared likes this game a lot, so he wants to keep going. Jared thinks about swapping out Sam, but sticks with him. "Yeah it's not like I'm the one getting us killed!" The party arrives at Yall-Mart. This time Jared is ready to grab more stuff. There is nothing on the shelves this time! Jared finds some food and gas. The shopping carts are very effective. Jared is not above throwing dead bodies at zombies. Jared and Sam leave. The party finds some gas at a station. Jared and Sam go to a camp supplies shop. Jared decides to take a fishing rod, and a rusty machete. Sam keeps wanting to use the fishing rod. "Teach a man to fish and he becomes a fisherman Jared!" The fishing pole breaks. "Meh, fishing is stupid anyway." Jared soon finds a room full of food. They get into the car and leave. Jared doesn't believe they are good enough to barricade the house, and Sam keeps watch. Jared and Sam find another survivor group with an extremely annoying person sent to talk to Jared. Jared and the annoying person get along and they are let through. Jared trades some gas for food. Jared wishes he could change his character's personality. They meet up with Brownman (Ray). The party arrives at a siege. The party get in trouble and the zombies work out how to push the car! The party gains fitness. Sam's fitness increases to nothing! "Well maybe if I could get a nap in!" Jared heads to the arcade. Jared guesses correctly that he will find bullets in a fridge. "Gotta keep them fire arms cool!" Jared finds the arcade. Jared gets pushed into the zombies. Jared plays a video game. The party leaves with a lot of supplies. The party finds a busy road, so Sam finds a detour - which is terrible and damages the car. The party endures a bad smell at a campfire, and most of the party's morale decreases. Jared decides to end the episode on as a high note as he can. "Watch carefully and you can see who pushed Jared in to the zombies!" "That's right! No one did! What a guy!" "RIP Jared's Journalistic integrity Episode 1-3" Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos